Lola and Mary
Early life Lola was hand picked by Marie de Guise to be a playmate, and when older, a Lady-in-waiting to Queen Mary when they were both little girls. From there their relationship grew and developed. Season 1 Mary and Lola are reunited in the Pilot, their friendship almost immediately tested right after. When Lola sees Colin offering Mary a drink at Philip and Elisabeth's Wedding, she becomes jealous, but Mary tries to shake off Lola's skepticism by dancing with her and her other ladies in waiting. It becomes even more complicated when, after they found out that Colin tried to rape Mary in her sleep and was beheaded for it. Lola questions her own as well as the safety of the other ladies-in-waiting, and Mary insists that they are all her friends and she will protect them. In A Chill in the Air, Lola tells Mary to be careful about Bash. In Royal Blood, Lola sleeps with Francis, betraying Mary, because he was heartbroken. In Dirty Laundry, It's revealed that Lola is pregnant with Francis' child.As Mary and Kenna go to visit Lola in her quarters they find that she has already left and that is when Mary finds out. Mary rushes to stop Lola from having an abortion that could have killed her to discover that it's Francis' child. She is deeply hurt by the news and no longer trusts Lola. In The Darkness, Mary tries to help Lola find a suitor. They get in a fight after Mary lies to Francis whether she knew or didn't know about the affair he had with Lola. Then Mary forces Lola to marry Phillipe Nadine, who was revealed to prefer men in bed. At the end of the episode, the two eventually come to terms and Mary says she'll let Lola choose whoever she wants to marry. Season 2 In The Lamb and the Slaughter, Mary finally expresses her anger at Lola for her night with Francis. The friendship seems irreparable, however they soften to one another after Mary teams up with Lola to help Estelle escape from Stéphane Narcisse. Mary forgives Lola and tells her to stop feeling guilty. The two reconcile and Lola asks Mary to be the godmother of her son, Jean-Philippe, which Mary accepts. Season 3 Wedlock Greer told Mary Stuart The Spanish alliance from her marriage to Don Carlos would empower her and their nation against Elizabeth, and having Spain would allow her to bring Lola and her family home alive. Safe Passage Mary Stuart told Sebastian how she remembered first coming to Court. Stepping out of the carriage, everyone lined up to welcome her. She was so nervous, but at least she had her friends, Kenna, Aylee, Greer, Lola. Spiders In a Jar Lola was sentanced to death after being found guilty of conspiring to assassinate Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth of England. Thinking that it was an order from Mary Stuart, but it was John Knox. Season 4 Mary attends Lola's funeral. Quotes Lady Lola: You are my Queen and we are your subjects. We're here in service to you. Whatever that means, whatever that costs us. Pilot. Lady Lola: Don’t be ashamed of your pain. It does you credit. You have a true heart. It will mend. Royal Blood. Lady Lola: We don't care about the Monarchy, we're your friends, we care about you! Mercy. Queen Mary: It may not be my throne by the time I get there. And that girl, who knew no fear. I’m not her anymore. Lady Lola: No you are wiser. And stronger. Remember that strength that so many people have tried to take from you. It is still in you. My friends. My queen. Tempting Fate. Notes * Several parallels exist between them: ** Both were involved with Francis and Louis Condé although Lola's involvement with both of them were short lived. **Both were impregnated by Francis although Mary miscarried while Lola carried her son to full term. ** Both beheaded on the orders of Queen Elizabeth. References }} Category:Friends Category:Relationship Category:Family Category:Ended realtionship